Mind Switch
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: ON HOLD! Restart TBAWhen a stressedout Atemu and a frustrated Yugi get into several shouting matches over whose life is harder, you know that something's going to happen. The two boys wake up the next morning in the body of the other. One word: Disaster
1. The Trouble Begins Yugi

'Wham' Upstairs, I heard the front door slam loudly.

_That'd better not mean what I think it does._

Footsteps and another slam, this time from the closet door. Great. He's had another bad day, and I'm gonna be on the receiving end of it. Two more slams. Both from the closet door. Oh boy. He's slamming doors to vent his emotions. Unfortunately, this has several unwanted side effects. 1) It really makes him angrier. 2) I'm gonna have to do more home repair if he breaks the doorknob again, or punches the wall and busts a hole in it, like he did last spring. I really wonder if he knows his own strength. 3) I don't need the distraction. I've got enough homework to keep me busy 'til late tonight, and dealing with his bad mood will NOT get it done quicker.

Uh-oh. There are footsteps coming up the stairs. Very loud footsteps. Yep, he's stomping on every step to try and express his feelings.

Sheesh! I sound like some student counselor, knowing what each of the noises he makes means, at least in the way of his emotions. Actually, I've just been living with him for three years, two of which he's spent as a separate being, so I ought to know him pretty darn well.

_Oh joy. I can hear him talking to himself, trying to calm down before he comes in. Mental Note: Find time to clean out Grandpa's old room. Sharing the same room with him is starting to get more than a little weird. After all, I am 17, 18 in a couple of months. NOBODY ELSE MY AGE HAS TO SHARE A BEDROOM WITH ANYONE, LET ALONE THEIR DARK SIDE, THE KING OF GAMES! OR WITH A 5,000 YEAR OLD PHAROAH'S SPIRIT! NO, THEY LIVE ORDINARY LIVES! AND THEY HAVE THEIR OWN BEDROOMS, THEIR OWN BEDS! THEY HAVE RETAINED SOME SCRAPS OF PRIVACY AND SANITY! _**I HAVE NOT!**

'Wham' Well, so much for the new coat of paint I put on the walls last weekend. That last door slam chipped it.

_Okay. Calm down Yugi. Yelling at him won't help. **BUT HE JUST MESSED UP THE PAINT JOB I SPENT SIX HOURS, MY ENTIRE SATURDAY AFTERNOON, WORKING ON!!!! AAARRRGGHHH!**_

'Crash' Unless I am very much mistaken, that was the jar of pens and pencils he's spent a year and a half collecting. Well, at least he'll be kept busy counting and recounting the 600 and some odd pencils. 'Whump' Hmmm...that's a new one. Actually, I think he just fell face first onto the bottom bunk of our double-decker beds. Yup. I just turned around to look. Just a random thought, but how is he gonna breathe like that?

"Working on homework Yugi?" he asks, his voice more than a little muffled by the bedspread his face is in. "Mm-hm." "How much?"

_Jeez! How long is he gonna keep up this calm act? By the sound of his overly muffled voice, he's going to crack any moment now. Oh, why do-_

"I asked you a question! Why don't you answer!? Why aren't you answering me?! Yugi?!" The boy on the bed got up very quickly. "HOW MUCH HOMEWORK? TELL ME!"

_Okay. If I tell him, he will either start raving about the teachers, or he'll start yelling about how "schoolwork was done in school, rather than at home when the student should be spending time with his family." That's how it was done in "my day" and he still sticks to this theory. If I don't tell him, he'll keep screaming until _I_ get mad, then he'll storm out of the room again._

"I'm waiting Yugi! Why haven't you said anything!?" "Ummm...47 equations for Trig, essay for English, vocab for German, report on American history for World Studies, aaaannnnd... um...er...oh, yeah, a sketch for Art." "All that!? When I was schooled in Egypt, we did our learning in school, not at home!" He continued, until I got fed up with it.

"**YAMI! JUST BE QUIET AND STOP BOTHERING ME! I HAVE A LOT TO DO AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR 'BACK WHEN' LECTURES!" "FINE! THINGS WERE A LOT BETTER THEN! CHILDREN DIDN'T SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" "INCASE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, IN THIS TIME AND PLACE, I'M OLDER THAN YOU BY A FULL EIGHT MONTHS, SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT WHO IS OR ISN'T A CHILD!"**


	2. Bad Day Atemu

Here's the deal. I'm gonna write this from both points of view.

* * *

'Wham' I slam the front door as loud as I can.

_I hope Yugi heard that. I need to yell at someone._

Hang coat up and slam another door, this time the closet door. Great. I've had another bad day, and slamming doors is one way I can vent. I think I'll slam the closet door again. And again. Yugi says that my door slamming has several unwanted side effects: 1) It really makes me angrier.

No. It makes me feel better.

2) He's gonna have to do more home repair if I break the doorknob again, or punch the wall and bust a hole in it, like I did last spring. He says he really wonders if I know my own strength.

_Of course I know my own strength! And one of the reasons I **don't** help fix what I break is because Yugi won't let me. I guess he's just worried about what happened soon after I got my own body. I was assisting in repainting the living room and had the ladder collapsed on me. Then, while repairing some storm damage on the roof, the ladder fell on me **again**. I swear, those things have it in for me. _

3) He doesn't need the distraction. He says he's got enough homework to keep himself busy 'til late every night, and dealing with my bad mood will NOT get it done quicker.

I guess I'll go upstairs and see what he's doing. I stomp hard on every step to further vent my annoyance.

Sheesh! You'd think that I'd get a little more respect, but nooooo. Well, I guess Yugi knows me pretty well, since I've been living with him for three years, two of which I've spent as a separate being, so I ought to know him pretty darn well.

"_Okay, calm down. I really don't need to make Yugi mad at me again." I know I shouldn't be talking to my self anyway, but it's only a cause for worry if I answer myself. Mental Note: Find time to clean out Grandpa's old room. Sharing the same room with him is starting to get more than a little weird. After all, I am 17. NOBODY ELSE MY AGE HAS TO SHARE A BEDROOM WITH ANYONE, LET ALONE THEIR LIGHT SIDE! NO, THEY All HAVE ORDINARY LIVES! THEY HAVE'NT HAD TO SAVE THE ENTIRE WORLD FROM DESTRUCTION MORE TIMES THEN THEY CAN COUNT! AND THEY HAVE THEIR OWN BEDROOMS, THEIR OWN BEDS! THEY HAVE RETAINED SOME SCRAPS OF PRIVACY AND SANITY! _**I HAVE NOT!**

'Wham' Well, so much for the new coat of paint Yugi put on the walls last weekend. That last door slam chipped it.

_Okay. Calm down Atemu. Yelling at him won't help. **BUT I HAVE JUST SPENT THE LAST TWO HOURS IN DETENTION FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! AAARRRGGHHH!**_

'Crash' Unless I am very much mistaken, that was the jar of pens and pencils I've spent a year and a half collecting. I think I bumped it with my elbow when I threw my backpack. Well, at least Yugi'll be happy. It'll take me hours to count and recount the 600 and some odd pencils.

_Ugh. My life is such a mess. Everyone I know is either trying to beat me in a duel, or beat me up for beating Kaiba at Battle City._

I just flopped face first onto the bottom bunk of our double-decker beds. No particular reason, just 'cause I can. Just a random thought, but how am I gonna breathe like this?

"Working on homework Yugi?" I ask, my voice more than a little muffled by the bedspread my face is in. "Mm-hm." "How much?"

_Jeez! How long is he gonna keep up this slow act? By the sound of his voice, he's going to ignore me._

"I asked you a question! Why don't you answer!? Why aren't you answering me?! Yugi?!" I got up very quickly. "HOW MUCH HOMEWORK? TELL ME!"

_Okay. If I don't calm down, he will either tell me, or he'll start yelling about how he "hates it when you interrupt me when I'm doing homework!" That's how it's gonna end up, and he always sticks to one of said options. If he doesn't tell me, I'm going to keep asking until _I_ get mad, then we'll yell until one of us storms out of the room._

"I'm waiting Yugi! Why haven't you said anything!?" "Ummm…47 equations for Trig, essay for English, vocab for German, report on American history for World Studies, aaaannnnd… um…er…oh, yeah, a sketch for Art." "All that!? When I was schooled in Egypt, we did our learning in school, not at home!" I continued, until he got fed up with it.

"**YAMI! JUST BE QUIET AND STOP BOTHERING ME! I HAVE A LOT TO DO AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR 'BACK WHEN' LECTURES!" **

_Well, at least I know he's mad too. he never calls me Yami unless I've really had it. _

"**FINE! THINGS WERE A LOT BETTER THEN! CHILDREN DIDN'T SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" **

"**IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, IN THIS TIME AND PLACE, I'M OLDER THAN YOU BY A FULL TEN MONTHS, SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT WHO IS OR ISN'T A CHILD!"**

_Of course. He always uses the age difference to end it when he knows he's losing. I hate being younger._

The door slams as I storm out of the room. That's Yugi, my former host. Welcome to a day in my life. I am Atemu Mutou.

* * *

Boy, someone really needs to calm down! 


	3. Dinner and More Trouble Yugi

Ooooh, sometimes he makes me so mad! I didn't mean to yell at him like that, but, well, you heard him. Dinner tonight is going to be **very** quiet.

"Yugi! Dinner's ready!" Well, time to face the music.

Hehe. Oops. I probably could've worded that better, seeing as Atemu, or Atem, plays the flute in the band. Marching band and concert, if you were wondering.

"YUGI! Get down here! I'm not going to heat this up again if it gets cold!" Well, at least he hasn't started swearing in Egyptian yet. He does that when he gets mad, just like Ryou and his yami, Bakura, do. Y'see, Bakura taught his other half the ancient language. Me, I'm just picking up a few words, which usually means I end up turning very red when Atem uses some very explicit curse word that I can understand. Of course, he's just as likely to go off into French. He might use Latin too, but I can translate and speak it just as well as he can, since we both took that particular class. French though, I don't understand, but then again, he doesn't know German, so we're even.

"YUUUUGIIII! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN! GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR! **NOW!"**

Judging by his tone of voice, he's on the verge of coming up here and dragging me downstairs.

"Aaarrgh! I've had it! C'est Fini! (That's it!) Yugi, vous pouvez faire votre propre dîner ! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un repas chaud pour vous quand vous lambinez autour jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse froid, et faites alors l'amusement de ma cuisine ! Vous pouvez manger de la céréale froide et des aliments pour chiens pour le reste de votre vie !(Yugi, you can make your own dinner! I don't need to be making a hot meal for you when you dawdle around until it's cold, and then make fun of my cooking! You can eat cold cereal and dog food for the rest of your life!) You hear me?!"

"Yeah, I heard you!"

I'm just doing a quick translation with the French/English dictionary I pulled out of his backpack. Whoa! He's really mad. It's not very often that he threatens to stop cooking. I can't cook to save my life, well, nothing very good anyway.   
"**YUGI MUTOU!" **Drat. He's lost it. More cursing from downstairs, Egyptian this time. That's one language I can't translate. Might as well give him a taste of his own medicine. "Ich interessiere mich nicht! Wenn Sie wie eine nasse Geldstrafe der Katze fungieren werden dann, aber lassen Sie uns nicht vergessen, wem älteres hat!"(I don't care! If you're going to act like a wet cat then fine, but let's not forget who's older!) Silence from downstairs.   
Yes! H-a ha! I did it! He's not yelling anymore! Now, I can go downstairs and eat! 

I run downstairs, and sit at my place at the kitchen island. When grandpa's not home, we eat there a lot, since neither of us is very fond of setting the table. "Your dinner." Atemu says, putting a bowl down in front of me. "Thanks." He makes an odd noise and goes to get his own food. Whatever he made smells really good! I catch a glimpse of his bowl as he walks by. It looks like a specialty of his, Greek Meatball soup. A favorite of mine. Yay! I pick up my spoon and take a bite. I choke on the mouthful of something that is not what I expected. Atemu cracks up.

_What is this!? What ever it is, it is definitely **not** the soup I was looking forward to._

Fighting the urge to spit it out, I lean down close to my bowl in order to judge the contents. Atem, who is still laughing, falls off his stool and rolls on the floor. Man, am I going to get him back for this one!

_Upon closer examination this appears to be very soggy cornflakes. I HATE CORNFLAKES! The only reason we even have any is because Grandpa likes 'em. And what else did he put in here? **DOG FOOD?!**_

"Yami! I'm gonna kill you!" I run at him, but he sidesteps, and I trip over his stool. He takes this opening and races upstairs to our room, locking the door. Drat. And he even hid the soup leftovers. It's cold cereal for dinner tonight. I'm am so going to get him when he comes out.


	4. Sabotaged Supper Atemu

Ooooh, sometimes he makes me so mad! I didn't mean to yell at him like that, but, well, you heard him. Dinner tonight is going to be **very** quiet.

"Yugi! Dinner's ready!" Well, time to see who makes who mad first.

Hehe. Yugi doesn't know what I've done. I am going to die laughing if I pull this off!

"YUGI! Get down here! I'm not going to heat this up again if it gets cold!" Well, at least I've managed to keep from swearing in Egyptian. I do that when I get mad, just like Ryou and his yami, Bakura. Y'see, Bakura taught his other half the ancient language. Me, I prefer keeping the language to myself, so Yugi is slowly picking up words. This means he usually ends up turning very red when I use some very explicit curse word that he can understand. Watching him do an impression of a tomato is quite amusing! Of course, I'm just as likely to go off into French. I could use Spainish, but he can translate and speak it just as well as I can, since we both took that particular class. German though, I don't understand, but then again, he doesn't know French, so we're even.

"YUUUUGIIII! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN! GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR! **NOW!"**

Judging by the creaking floorboards upstairs, he's settling onto his bed, just to see how long I can keep my cool. To tell you the truth, I'm on the verge of going up there and dragging him down here.

"Aaarrgh! I've had it! C'est Fini! (That's it!) Yugi, vous pouvez faire votre propre dîner ! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un repas chaud pour vous quand vous lambinez autour jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse froid, et faites alors l'amusement de ma cuisine ! Vous pouvez manger de la céréale froide et des aliments pour chiens pour le reste de votre vie !(Yugi, you can make your own dinner! I don't need to be making a hot meal for you when you dawdle around until it's cold, and then make fun of my cooking! You can eat cold cereal and dog food for the rest of your life!) You hear me?!"

"Yeah, I heard you!"

Oops. There I go. Well, maybe shorty'll have the sense to get the French to English dictionary out of my backpack. It's not very often that I threaten to stop cooking. I've just had it today. Saying I'll stop cooking for him is like willing him to starve. He can't cook to save his life, well, nothing very good anyway.   
"**YUGI MUTOU!" **That's it. I've lost it. I curse quite colorfully, Egyptian this time. That's one language he can't translate. Of course, he has to do the same to me. "Ich interessiere mich nicht! Wenn Sie wie eine nasse Geldstrafe der Katze fungieren werden dann, aber lassen Sie uns nicht vergessen, wem älteres hat!"(I don't care! If you're going to act like a wet cat then fine, but let's not forget who's older!) Silence from me.   
Well, if making me shut up was what he intended, then he did it. I don't know what he said, but it sounded rather nasty. 

He runs downstairs, and sits down at his place at the kitchen island. When grandpa's not home, we eat there a lot, since neither of us is very fond of setting the table. "Your dinner." I say, putting a bowl down in front of him. It's taking everything I've got to keep from laughing at him. "Thanks." I make an odd noise somewhere between a cough and a laugh (Just managed to catch myself) and go to get my own food. Okay, here goes. He catches a glimpse of my bowl as I deliberately tip the bowl toward him when I walk by. I have a specialty of mine, Greek Meatball soup. A favorite of his. He picks up his spoon and takes a bite. I nearly die laughing when he chokes on the mouthful of something that is not what he expected.

_Oh this is good! You should see his face!_

Obviously fighting the urge to spit the unidentified substance out, he leans down close to his bowl in order to judge the contents. Still laughing, I fall off my stool and roll on the floor while Yugi gags. Man, is he going to get me back for this one!

_Upon closer examination his 'dinner' turns out to be very soggy cornflakes. HE HATES CORNFLAKES! The only reason we even have any is because Grandpa liked 'em and we can't get rid of them. And what else did I put in here? **DOG FOOD! Haha! **_

"Yami! I'm gonna kill you!" He runs at me, but I sidestep, and he trips over my stool. I take this opening and race upstairs to our room, locking the door. One step ahead, as always. And I even hid the soup leftovers. It's cold cereal for his dinner tonight. I am gonna laugh about this for a long time to come.


	5. The Mysterious Mist Yugi

_Okay people, I've decided to pu the whole thing in both points of view. Also, I've got a C2 community called...uuummm...well, I can't recall the name.Look at it and give me a shout-out on your opinon. I'm always open for disscussion, be it fic related or not. My e-mail is fair game, or you can get me at __My AIM is_ squallup, _andI'm_ rondaru_ on __check it out!_

_

* * *

Note to self: Disable lock on our bedroom door. Actually, scratch that. **Remove **lock from our bedroom door. It's been hours, and he still won't let me into our room. I think I'll have one more try at getting in before I just sleep on the couch._

I approach the door, checking for traps. Just in case. I bang on the door, and he bangs back with a different beat. Very funny. I'm gonna lose my temper very soon. "Yami! Let me in!" He responds with Egyptian. I understand two of the words. Both are extremely rude. Backing up, I take a running start and charge the door, yelling obscenities in German. Instead of hitting the door, it opens and I head in. Before I hit anything, Atemu grabs my collar and heaves me onto the bed. He looks **very** angry. "If Grandpa could've heard that, you would've gotten your mouth rinsed out with soap before you could say oops." He hissed.

_Hmmmm. He's right. Actually, he was the first to get the soap treatment, three times in less than a week. I've gotten it too, and it's not pleasant. Still, Grandpa moved south, so he can't hear me._

I struggle some, but Atemu is stronger than he looks. So am I, but not quite so much as he. "Did it ever cross your mind that I came home hoping for a friendly greeting, but got no answer until I yelled? I had two hours of detention today, because the evidence was dumped in my desk, and the teacher didn't believe me! Do you think my life is any easier than yours?!"

_My response?_

"YES!" "And how, may I ask, do find your life more difficult than mine?" "Do you have people coming up to you and asking for the King of Games!? Or constant cracks about your height!? Or getting threatened with beatings everyday because of the wins we've had?!** I DO**! EVERY SINGLE DAY OF EVERY SINGLE WEEK OF EVERY SINGLE MONTH SINCE YOU GOT YOUR OWN BODY!"

_Okay, maybe that was overkill, but it's the way I feel._

"Do you even know the responsibility I carry by being who and what I am?! When evil comes looking for a way to take over this world, who has to save it?! ME!** YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH TO GET THROUGH EACH DAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!" "HOW ABOUT ME!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE THE BROTHER OF THE KING OF GAMES!" "OH YEAH!? WHAT IF I SENT YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM?!" "YOU CAN'T! YOUR POWERS AREN'T AS STRONG AS THEY USED TO BE!" "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" "YOU BET I AM!" "YOU WOULD'NT LAST A DAY IN MY PLACE!" "WANNA BET!?" "YOU'RE THE MOST THICKHEADED PERSON I HAVE MET IN MY 5,018 YEARS OF EXISTENCE!" "I HATE YOU!" "I HATE YOU TOO!"**

**NOTE**: This next part of the story is from the point of view of a third person position. There will be no character comment for the remainder of the chapter. Read on! 

Yugi storms out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He throws himself down onto the couch and falls into the deep sleep of someone who is emotionally exhausted. Upstairs, Atemu did the same, although he stopped to say a quick bedtime prayer to the Egyptian Gods. As soon as they were both asleep, a thick black mist that sparkled with silver specks enveloped both of them. Now, Atemu sleeps flat on his back, with both arms crossed over his chest in the way a mummy's arms are positioned at burial, a trick he had practiced to scare the palace servants. Yugi slept in a tiny ball, knees pressed to his body and hands tucked between his legs and his chest. When the mist dissipated, they had switched sleeping positions.

Morning (Note: This is still from a third-person view) _'Bebeep! Bebeep! Bebeep!' _A hand snaked out from beneath a quilt and pressed the 'snooze' button. A yawn emanated from the form on the bunk, and a tousled tri-colored head emerged. Yami looked around the room in confusion. "When did I get in here? He asked. "Speaking of which, why am I in Yami's bed?" Dismissing this odd happening for the moment, the teenager headed for the bathroom to shower. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror as he passed it. "Holy Ra!" He raced out of the room and down the hall to the room that had belonged to his grandfather, who now lived in a small town further south where the cold wouldn't get to him. On the right side of the doorframe, a neat series of pen lines showed how Yugi had grown, and now also had increments that showed Yami's height. When he backed up to the marks, he found himself level with the latest measurement of Yami's height. Shaking, the boy looked at his hands, and then went to look at himself in the bathroom mirror again. Everything he saw was an exact replica of his dark. Is this really me?" He whispered. Even his voice was Yami's. A feeling of utterly consuming terror engulfed him. He screamed. A shorter figure raced to the source of the noise. When he sighted the boy in front of the mirror, he added to the cry with his own.

* * *

There ya go, Yami's bit will be up ASAP, but I've got a bunch of stuff to work on. (That includes a skate-date with my favorite sophmore tommorrow...hehehe) I'll try fot the next Meet Me Under The Mistletoe soon. CAIO! 


	6. Sudden Changes Atemu

_I've just about had it with Yugi tonight. He's been banging on the door for almost an hour, and it's giving me a headache. If he does it again, I'm gonna go ballistic._

I hear him bang on the door once again, and I bang back with a different beat. "Yami! Let me in!"

And why would I do that? 

I respond with Egyptian. Apparently, he understood two of the words, judging by the outraged yelling on the other side of the door. Both were extremely rude. He charges the door, yelling obscenities in German. Instead of hitting the door, I open it and he runs in. Before he hits anything, I grab him by his collar and heave him onto the bed. I am, by now, **very** angry. "If Grandpa could've heard that, you would've gotten your mouth rinsed out with soap before you could say oops." I hiss.

I'm not kidding either. Actually, I was the first to get the soap treatment, three times in less than a week. He's gotten it too, and it's not pleasant. Still, Grandpa moved south, so he can't hear him. I knew what he said because the dummy left his German Dictionary on the desk. I may not speak it, but I can translate like anything.

He struggles a little, but I'm stronger than I look. So is he, but not quite so much as I am, and he knows it. "Did it ever cross your mind that I came home hoping for a friendly greeting, but got no answer until I yelled? I had two hours of detention today, because the evidence was dumped in my desk, and the teacher didn't believe me! Do you think my life is any easier than yours?!"

_I'm not really expecting an answer._

"YES!" "And how, may I ask, do find your life more difficult than mine?" "Do you have people coming up to you and asking for the King of Games!? Or constant cracks about your height!? Or getting threatened with beatings everyday because of the wins we've had?!** I DO**! EVERY SINGLE DAY OF EVERY SINGLE WEEK OF EVERY SINGLE MONTH SINCE YOU GOT YOUR OWN BODY!"

Okay, that was completely out of the blue.

"Do you even know the responsibility I carry by being who and what I am?! When evil comes looking for a way to take over this world, who has to save it?! ME!** YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH TO GET THROUGH EACH DAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!" "HOW ABOUT ME!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE THE BROTHER OF THE KING OF GAMES!" "OH YEAH!? WHAT IF I SENT YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM?!" "YOU CAN'T! YOUR POWERS AREN'T AS STRONG AS THEY USED TO BE!" "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" "YOU BET I AM!" "YOU WOULD'NT LAST A DAY IN MY PLACE!" "WANNA BET!?" "YOU'RE THE MOST THICKHEADED PERSON I HAVE MET IN MY 5,018 YEARS OF EXISTENCE!" "I HATE YOU!" "I HATE YOU TOO!"**

**NOTE**: This next part of the story is from the point of view of a third person position. There will be no character comment for the remainder of the chapter. Read on! J 

Yugi storms out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He throws himself down onto the couch and falls into the deep sleep of someone who is emotionally exhausted. Upstairs, Atemu did the same, although he stopped to say a quick bedtime prayer to the Egyptian Gods. As soon as they were both asleep, a thick black mist that sparkled with silver specks enveloped both of them. Now, Atemu sleeps flat on his back, with both arms crossed over his chest in the way a mummy's arms are positioned at burial, a trick he had practiced to scare the palace servants. Yugi slept in a tiny ball, knees pressed to his body and hands tucked between his legs and his chest. When the mist dissipated, they had switched sleeping positions.

Morning (Note: This is still from a third-person view) Early morning light streamed in through the living room window. Yugi stretched and rolled over, or, more accurately, tried to. He rolled right off the couch and landed with a thump. Yugi looked around the room in confusion. "When did I get in here? He asked. "Speaking of which, why am I on the couch?" pushing this thought to the back of his mind for later contemplation, the teenager headed for the kitchen to shower. He noted the fact that everything around him seemed a bit bigger. "Now that I think of it, why am I wearing Yugi's pajama's?" Looked at the P.J.s in bewilderment. Deciding that this had to be Yugi's way of getting back at him for dinner last night, the teen was about to get cereal down for breakfast when a terrified wail broke the morning's tranquility. "That sounds like my voice." The boy observed, than realized his voice was at least an octave higher than it ought to be. Attributing this to a cold or something, he raced upstairs to find the cause of the noise. Even if everything else was a trick, putting that much fear and emotion into a scream was not something either of them knew how to do. Up the stairs and down the hall as fast as he could run. Rounding the doorway to find himself standing in front of the mirror, covering his face with his hands, wailing at his present appearance. Realization struck the boy like lightning. Terrified, he screamed too.


	7. Don't Cry Yugi

This can't be happening. I've got to be dreaming. As if it's reading my mind, my body pinches its arm. "Yami? Yami, are you in my body?" I watched, scared out of my wits, as my own body approached.

"Yes." he said. He sounds kinda annoyed.

"Please tell me that I'm still asleep and this is just a bad dream." I ask, praying to anyone who will listen that I will wake up on the couch and this won't have been real.

"It's no dream. I'm in your body, and you are in mine." His voice was no longer mine, but held the calm found only where complete terror is as well.

"H-h-how? How did this happen?" Hearing my own voice coming from another was just as nasty a shock as hearing the fear it was laced with. In addition to this, having the voice of my dark side coming from **my **mouth is an awful feeling.

"And you believe I have the answers because why?"

"You're the one with the Shadow Magic!"

"Do you honestly think that I'd want to get stuck in your body? And wouldn't I have fixed it if it were Shadow Magic? Would I have panicked if I had something to do with it?"

Uh-oh. I think I got him mad. Please don't yell at me. 

"S-s-s-sorry. I'm just scared. I'm sorry for yelling at you last night." I'm trying really hard not to cry, but I think that I'm going to lose this fight. I'm scared.

_Oh no. He's gonna yell, I know he is. I don't want to hear my own voice talking to me anymore. Make it a dream! PLEASE!_

"It's okay Yugi, calm down." Can you guess what happens next? I start to cry.


	8. It's Not My Fault Atemu

The screaming stopped. Unable to believe that this was real, I pinched my arm, hard. The result? A flash of pain in my arm, nothing more. "Yami? Are you in my body?" I watched, dumbstruck, as my own body approached.

"Yes." I replied tersely.

"Please tell me that I'm still asleep and this is just a bad dream." He whispered.

"It's no dream. I'm in your body, and you are in mine." My voice was no longer mine, but held the calm found only where complete terror is as well.

"H-h-how? How did this happen?" Hearing my own voice coming from another was just as nasty a shock as hearing the fear it was laced with. It was not a sound I was accustomed to.

"And you believe I have the answers because why?"

"You're the one with the Shadow Magic!"

"Do you honestly think that I'd want to get stuck in your body? And wouldn't I have fixed it if it were Shadow Magic? Would I have panicked if I had something to do with it?"

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic, but that's the way it is. 

"S-s-s-sorry. I'm just scared. I'm sorry for yelling at you last night." Yugi looks like he's going to cry.

_Please don't cry, please don't. If I see my own body start to cry I don't know what I'll do. Please don't cry._

"It's okay Yugi, calm down." Can you guess what happens next? Yugi starts to cry.


End file.
